Brickercup: Oneshots
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: Short Brickercup Oneshots
1. Unusual Comfort

She had always been a pain to deal with... Rather often...  
Always so loud and angry by most things in life.  
This day, was rather unusual for the green puff.

She had stayed in her room for a while now...  
Nor has she made any of her usual witty comments... For days, it seems...

"Buttercup?" she heard someone call.  
She slowly turned her head to the door and hesitantly answered, "It's open... You can come in."  
The boy opened the door and just stared at her... She was sitting on her bed.  
Her dark raven hair hadn't been brushed in days, nor has it been washed.  
He couldn't bare to stare at her in that state.

"What's going on with you?"  
She stared at him coldly... "It's none of your concern... Brick..."  
"You can't hide your feelings forever, you know?"  
"I don't care... And you shouldn't either... I'm not special... So just stop worrying!"  
"I can't promise that..."

Suddenly his hand took hold of hers and she was pulled towards him. All he could do was embrace her.  
The comfort was inviting, not even she could pull him away.

"And why's that?" she whispered out.  
"Because you are _special_ to me BC... And I can't bare to see you unhappy." he whispered back so only she could hear.  
"Then maybe you won't have to... Not anymore..." she said, quietly.  
He simply smiled down at her, "I know..."

They hadn't the need to say, _I Love You_...  
As it was rather clear..  
All they needed was just a moment...


	2. Unnecessary Words

"Give in to it BC," the boy said softly...

"I do not give in to temptation," the girl replied, not at all staring at the boy, "as it seems that it will only give you the satisfaction of messing with my head..."

"What's so bad about it?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Everything..." She slapped him away from her, "I'm not letting you get away with whatever it is your planning..."

"These plans only have to do with you..." He backed her up against the wall.

"Then back off, I have no interest..." She calmly replied.

"What makes you think I'd oblige ever so easily?," he asked as he leaned in closer to her face.

"I don't..." She replied, trying to break free...

"You'll never learn, will you?" He tilted her head upwards, "you'll never be able to leave until you say them..."

"No... I could not say them," she replied stubbornly, "for they aren't true..."

"Still as stubborn as always, I see..." He then stroked her black hair, "not for long though..."

"What do you-?"

Her sentence was interrupted as his lips were upon hers.

As much as she'd like to pull away, something about him seemed to be inviting... Somehow pulling away wasn't an option anymore...

Yes... She could've pulled away, she was indeed strong...

The only problem was... She didn't seem to want to do so...

The boy pulled away and smiled at her, "Was it really that bad?"

"Give me another and I might answer," was her reply...

"As you wish..." And without another word, he pulled her closer and kissed her lips once again...

She kissed back with just as much passion...

The temptation, the satisfaction weren't only his anymore... The girl seemed to have given in to them...

At the moment they pulled away, they seemed to only stare at each other... As if words haven't been needed to express feelings...

As if those very words weren't necessary, as it was obvious they knew they felt the same... Just by their previous actions...


	3. Why Did You Come Back?

"I thought I told you to stay away..." the raven haired girl stated stubbornly...

"And you thought I'd really listen?" the redhead replied calmly.

She turned to him, a glare clearly visible, "Don't make me kick you out."

"Heh... You really think you're capable of it?" he simply stared back at her.

"You really think I won't?" her glare intensified.

"I'm counting that you will" he said, "if you're willing to, I mean."

She turned from him, "I will spare you, only because I don't want to waste my time with you."

"Or simply because you don't want to..."

"I don't need to explain myself to you," she replied, quite calmly, "Why did you come back?"

"Quite interested, I see..." he simply remarked.

"Just spill it, before I decide to punch you."

"You seemed lonely..."

"That's how I like to be... Lonely... It's not as if I need anyone anyways..."

"And why's that?"

"Because... I'm not meant to be cared for, Brick... Love... It makes you weak..."

He walked closer to her, "You mustn't say that."

"Why not?," her head turned away from him, "You only came to mock me anyways..."

He let out a sigh, "Can't you believe for once, that someone cares?"

"No..."

"Well... You better believe me now..."

She backed away from him, "No..."

He pulled her with as much force as he could without hurting her, "You have to."

"Why does it matter to you that I do?" she asked, as she was pulled closer to him...

"Because I care..."

"You can't..."

He slowly leaned in to kiss her and hugged her quite tightly, "I can... And I do... Very much..."

She blushed lightly, as she slowly gave in to his touch, "F-Fine... But... If you even stare or flirt with anyone else, I swear I'll murder you!"

"I could never do that to you..."

"You better not, my idiotic Redhead."


End file.
